Prologue to Who Loves Sayuri
by Sayuri-chan 18
Summary: This story is actually a prologue to the other stories I'm writing where I pair Sayuri with with some of the naruto characters. I know most people dont like OC me included but I have a great backround for her and some intresting stories to go with it.
1. Prologue

**Hey People! Let me start out by saying no, this is not my first fanfic. (People always say it's their first.) I've written a few others. They were all Inuyasha stories though… My sister got me hooked on naruto a year or two ago and I finally feel inspired to write some fanfics on this show. That and Inuyasha was starting to bore me. There's only soo many parings you can do with that show. I'm not giving up on the stories, just taking a break from them.**

* * *

**Anyway this isn't exactly a story but more of a Prologue for other stories I'm writing. I don't know of anyone whose done this before so let me explain; I'm making up a character and paring them with other naruto characters (off topic but does anyone know where Sai came from? Or did he just appear out of nowhere?). Now I know most people don't like OC (me included) but I've thought of a great background for this person that I will explain a little in this story so please read. Her name is Sayuri and here are the guys she's paired with: **

**SayuriXGarra- This is the first one I've thought of and garra is one of my favorite characters. I fell in love with him after I saw his past (plus he's soo adorable!).**

**Anyway sayuri's past will be knida like garra's and inuyasha's put together. This story specifically will probably take longer than the others because garra is completely clueless to what love is. It will span over four or five years so it will start during the Akutskie raid and after. Also, I think I'll make someone else like sayuri here. That's all I'm giving away for now. **

* * *

**SayuriXLee- I choose lee because he's my favorite naruto character. I saw a few episodes centered on him and my heart went out to the little guy. I know he's not one of the hottest naruto characters (I really don't consider him that hot myself) but he can be really cute sometimes (look for pics of lee on deviant art and you'll see. I think he looks especially kawaii when his jumpsuit is all black. Plus, if you think about it, lee works out three times as much as anyone else so he's gotta have some nice abs and muscles under all that green. (Sigh), I don't know why they never show it on naruto.**

**Anyway in this story sayuri will have a HUGE secret (not like the one in the garra story. Different secret) that she can't tell but someone finds out (I think I'll make her act a little perverted in this story too. Just to see lee's reaction). Sasuke will also play a main role in this story. He is, unfortunately, a major asset (more like asshole) in the plot. I'm not a Sasuke fan (in case you haven't noticed already) so don't expect anything good to come out of him. Yes, I know he can be very hott sometimes but his personality and attitude just ruin it for me. Although…. now I have a sudden urge to write a sayuriXsasuke story Where they start out hating each other but slowly become friends then more. **

* * *

**SayuriXNeji: I just recently started liking this character so I thought 'what the hell' I'll add him too (plus he's kinda cute!). This story will probably be a little harder to write (so it might take longer) because I consider neji a complex character. His thought process is very logical and deep. **

**Anyway in this story sayuri will have the same past as the story with garra but with a twist. She's undercover as a guy so no one will recognize her and figure out who or what she really is (damn, I gotta think of a different name for her now, any suggestions?). You can just imagine all the funny things that happen because of this. Plus this relationship will be somewhat confusing since neji and everyone else (including the girls that will hit on her) think she's a guy.**

**

* * *

**

**I might do some other pairings with sayuri (like one where she's paired with naruto or kakashi. Of course she'll be older if she's paired with him) but these are the only one's I came up with so far. If I do, I'll update this prologue and tell everyone. **

**I'm also thinking of doing a yaoi paring (yes I'm a yaoi fangirl, and proud of it! GarraXLee and KakashiXIruka are my fav. NarutoXSasuke are my least fav only because I don't like sasuke). I don't know which pairing yet. That'll probably be later since I promised myself I'd do an Inuyasha yaoi pairing first. I'm not that big of a Yuri fan since I'm a girl myself but I've always wanted to write a yuri story. I just don't know what characters I'll use. I know I won't use sakura; she gets on my nerves (although I've heard she gets better in the shupidden series so...), or ino for the same reason. Maybe I'll make sayuri go with hinata or something, I don't know.**

**

* * *

**

**Well I think I've rambled on enough. Lets get started with the prologue, shall we: **

**p.s. - Sayuri's characteristics and appearance will most likely all come from my own person. It will make the stories and the character a little easier for me to write since I'm writing about how I would act, if that makes any sense to anyone. And no I'm not some crazy fan girl who dreams of being married to one of them or something! (Plus I'm 18 so…I think that that would make me a pedophile if I did. I mean their cute and all but…. I think Kakashi's closer to my age anyway. Hotti alert.)I can't name all the characters or whatever special ninja thing their good at. I actually had to look up the characters background just to make these stories sound like they could happen in the series and to keep the characters in personality. **

**"..." Means speech**

**'...' Means thought. **

* * *

"_**A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step."**_

_**Confucius. **_

Traveling.

Traveling by oneself can either be a gift or a curse.

Traveling alone, you have all the time to contemplate life and everything in between. It also means you have no one to share your thoughts and feelings with. I guess it depends on how you take it. I, on the other hand see it as a little of both. While I can't share any of my thoughts or feelings at least I won't be judged or looked down upon for them.

She walked along the dirt path, not knowing where exactly she was going with her thoughts.

'_Curse, hah, I wish traveling alone was the only curse I had….life's a sadist.' _

As the young ninja's thoughts became darker so did her reflection of her past.

"Why me?" she questioned aloud to the ever-listening forest.

'_Why am I the one who has to bear this curse? What did I do to deserve this heavy burden?'_

Pausing for a moment the young girl glazed over her surroundings before pulling a map out of her knapsack, double-checking to make sure she was on the right path before her thoughts consumed her once again.

'_Did I do something wrong? Is this punishment for something I did?' _

Staring up at the sky, as if all her answers would fall from heaven, she watched as a songbird flew away.

'_Birds, so free. Not held back by limitations or worldly boundaries. Simply free….Or are they?'_

' _Are birds even truly free?' _

The small bird landed in a nearby tree, ruffling its feathers before chirping its sing-song melody.

'_Maybe birds have a secret too. Maybe they hide their restrictions to give hope to the rest of us. That we might someday reach this freedom that they express.' _

Staring out at the long winding path ahead of her, the young girl gave out a sigh.

"I hope there's a village up ahead."

* * *

Life. 

Do the choices and mistakes we make now affect our life in the future or is our future already set in stone?

Can we not change our destiny or are their higher beings looking down upon us, watching us as we fall.

'_Damn, where am I? I hope I'm not lost again.' _

Pulling out her map once again the young nin double-checked her route and surroundings.

'_Well…at least I'm not lost like last time. This shitty sense of direction better not have come with the curse or I'm gonna be even more pissed!'_

After what seemed like forever contemplating weather or not her un-redeeming qualities came from her burden or not she arrived at a small village.

"Now if I can just find a place to stay I'll be set."

Moments after this statement she heard a loud protest from her stomach.

'_Maybe I should find something to eat first.' _

* * *

"Lady Tsunade you called me." 

A young woman came into the hokages office. Looking slightly nervous she settled into a chair, waiting for a response.

A regular office would be organized and well kept, having documents and treaties in their proper place. However, knowing the character of the present hokage, it was no surprise for one to walk in the office and find books and papers stacked in disarray.

"Yes I need you to bring a file of transfer for a ninja with the last name Yoshikawa."

With the akatsuki prowling near and orochimaru's plans still lingering the city of Konoha was becoming a hot spot for assignations and at emptive takeovers.

"Do we not have enough ninja already?"

"I'm afraid not. With most jounin already out on missions all we have left are a lot of young nin and I have a mission coming up that requires this ninja's special abilities…"

'_She must still be worried about what orochimaru said the last time we encountered him. I wouldn't blame her though. With the threat of the akatsuki it doesn't make things any easier.' _

Shizune stayed there in the office, stalling for time, still unsure of the current situation at hand.

"Plus I have another reason for this ninja's transfer here." Replied the sanine with a coy smile plastered on her face.

"And what would that be lady tsunade?"

"Oh, I'll let you figure that one out."

With that final sentence the hokage returned to her documents as a confused shizune left the office, dreading the files she was about to search through yet at the same time curious as to what this ninja could provide, and what other purposes did lady tsunade have for said person.

* * *

**If sayuri sounds older than she is its because she is older. I consider the naruto characters age's around 12-13. Sayuri is 14 so she's going to sound nd act a little older. She'll still have her immature moments (who dosen't?) but her thought process will be alot more complex than the others around her. **

**Well that's all I'm going to write for now. I've come to the conclusion that writing short chapters motivates me more to update sooner than waiting and procrastinating just to write a ten-page chapter. I'll still probably only update once a month though (college, enough said), sorry. Plus I also think of extra details to add at the last minute so I like to wait before I post a chapter. Murphy's Law, after saying this though I'll probably think of something else to write or something I should have done. Oh well. Jaa **

**I'm off to perform my kabuki act. **

**(my pen name is sayuri like the girl from **_**Memoirs of a Geisha…**_**get it.)**

**Happy Haloween!**


	2. The Personality of Sayuri

1. Choose a few of your own characters. Five at the most.  
2. Make them answer the following questions.  
3. Then tag three people.  
4. Feel free to go ahead and add some questions yourself!!

**I'll use:**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)

* * *

**How old are you?  
**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Well when I first came to Konoha 14. But it seems like the writer is dragging this till Im like 20.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- Same age as hinata. We were born two days apart.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- 17 and yes I do like older men, though my taste in them seems to be off.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Ahem,….. no comment.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- Why does this matter? Obviously Im near the same age as the people Im with.

* * *

**What's your height?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Taller than almost all my friends. I think its 6"4.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- Im shorter than hinata so that says something. I'd say 5"0

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- I have no idea and why does it matter?

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Just the right height to pounce lee while "accidently" feeling his pecks.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- Tall enough to beat that feminine neji when he's asking for it.

* * *

**Are you a virgin?  
**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- no, neither were my first. It happened before I met them.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- blushes slightly Um, Im suppoused to be. Im betrothed to hinata when we become of proper age.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- I don't want to talk about it…I don't want to remember my first.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- No and its obvious if you knew what I was thinking.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- I have a gender complex what the hell do you think!

* * *

**Who's your mate/spouse (or who do you want it to be)?  
**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Well…..I kinda have 2.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- I was promised to hinata before I was born so I have no choce. Bondage and loyalty over romance and love I guess.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- gives a slight frown I don't believe I have one…..Though I wouldn't mind if Iruka was. We've been friends since childhood and they always say you end up falling for your best friend.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Lee of course but this other egocentric ass wont let up.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- I would never allow myself to fall for one of those girly-looking boys so I don't have one at the moment.

* * *

**Do you have any kids?  
**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- No, never thought of it. Though I believe one of them might want a child. Neither have asked though.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- We have to have at least one. Its also part of the treaty. How, I have no idea.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- It's impossible for me to because of my condition and past sexual encounter.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- I cant have any with lee and it would be unfeasible for me to with anyone besides clan members of the yoshikawa and Uchiha clan .

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- No, and that would totally blow my cover.

* * *

**What's your favourite food?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Beef raman and rice cakes

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- Hinata and I always share a bowel of tempura

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- Fish

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Anything with sugar. With my condition I need all sugar rush I can get. I love rice cakes though.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- I seceretly love pockey.

* * *

**Any morals or themes you have?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- No matter how far you travel or how much you run from it….can you ever really escape you past?

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- Maybe our past is like an anchor holding us down, maybe you have to let go in order to become who you will be.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- Can we ever truly forgive if we never forget?

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Can you get to a future if your past is present?

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- Can you make a mistake and miss your fate?

* * *

**Have you killed anyone?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- yes, many sadly. And I have nightmares to remind me of those I slaughtered.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- no, I don't think I could unless highly provoked

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- Im part of the ANBU in my village what do you think?

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Yes but unintentionally.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- Were ninja, isn't that our job? To protect at any cost?

* * *

**Do you hate anyone?  
**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Yes, Kisame.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- The elders who forced this marriage on me.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- I wouldn't say hate but extreme dislike, yes.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Sakura, she's too superficial for her own good.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- sasuke…nuff said.

* * *

**Have any secrets?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Two guys like me and Im sleeping with both of them, what do you think? Im also afraid of commitiment if you haven't noticed it already.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- I have a crush on neji but I would never tell hinata. It would be soo awkward since their cousins and all.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- The reactions and consequences of my sin (curse). I don't want to talk about the second one.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Im not human and my beauty really is my folly.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- My gender and identity. Also, I don't think this is a secret but I've been told by numerous girls in kohona that I look like this guy named sasuke.

* * *

**Do you love anyone?  
**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Yes, but I wont say both, it would jepordize my relationships if anyone knew and I don't want to hurt them.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- I don't know, forced love is anything but true love.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- Getting to, my past though has slowed me down on any real relationships

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Lee of course but he wasn't my first and someone else dosent know when no means no.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- I've promised myself I would never fall for a boy. Wait…..would that make me gay the?

* * *

**What is your job?  
**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Transfer medic ninja from the Villaga of the Hidden Cloud in Kirigakure. Im also in line for Raikage of my village.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- Sometimes I feel like Im treated like an object more than a person but Im a ninja of the Yoshikawa clan. My job is to unite the hyuuga and yoshikawa clans by marrying hinata and becoming the head of the clans with her. The 'making a heir' is just a "Lucky" bonus….

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- Classified covert ops medic ninja.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Transfer medic ninja from the yoshikawa clan. We are a neighboring branch of the Uchiha's.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- Transfer ninja from the village of the hidden cloud in Kirigakure.

* * *

**Boy or girl?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Im a girl as shown by my….ahem, large chest, Though garra never notices or cares about it. If were talking preference, guys.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- Girl and that's what rages conflict and questions in the treaty. As for preference, its suppoused to be girl since Im to be married to one but its hard to force love or preference on someone.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- Female and I prefer older men

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- I believe its obvious by my appearance and beauty. I have no preference either. I've gone both ways.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- ……frowns no comment.

* * *

**What do you do to relax?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Sit on my roof and try to clear my mind.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- I love to lie in my bed and draw in my underwear and bra.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- Taijutsu usually, its something you don't have to think a lot about once you get the hang of it but it keeps you busy. That or cooking.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Reading, and since I don't require sleep, a lot of it. As for the kinds of books, I believe kakashi and I have the same taste there.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- Taking a long bath, though its sometimes hard to in certain situations and I seemed to have gained some unwelcomed stalkers.

* * *

**What do you think your life expectancy is?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- I don't know, in the field of a ninja, can you ever be certain as to how long you'll live? I want to live long enough to feel wanted or loved again though.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- Long enough to please the elders and fulfill my duty to keep peace between the clans…

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- Because of my sin (curse) I was told not very long.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- I have no life expectancy because time is of irreverence to my clan.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- When you sign up for becoming a ninja you know the consequences it could bring, one of them being an unexpected and usually short lifespan. So why fantasize with the idea of growing old?

* * *

**Any pet peeves you have? **

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Because of my physical appearance and attire I seem to attract the wrong kind of men. That and garra never seems to notice or care about my assets.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- The elders constantly force hinata and I to spend time together, usually alone. Its like their "unintentionally" setting the mood for us to have sex.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- I absolutely hate the sympathy factor. People treat you differently after they find out.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Living forever isn't as great as it sounds, especially when you have to watch the ones you've grown fond of or love grow old and die while you never age.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- Sometimes I feel like Im missing out on the little things of being a girl like worrying about my hair, having crushes, makeup and dresses.

* * *

**Do you have any bad habits?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Of course, who dosent? Because my only two friends where I grew up were gay, as were my parents (dads), I tend to treat all my other male friends as that too. Some of my daily habits really test their restraint. I also love to sleep in but it usually causes me to be late.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- Besides general disobidence, selfishness and sarcasm.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- Im very stubborn and when anyone tries to give me the sympathy factor because of my curse I tend to get bitchy. Im also kinda self-centered.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Besides the fact that my mind is usually in the gutter, because I don't require sleep I have all the time in the world to train so during the day I can be somewhat lazy.Im also a procrasionator when it comes to feeding.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- My sarcasm towards everyone and kindness towards the female gender gets me in trouble. I guess you can say I play favorites.

* * *

**Hair and eye color?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- Long wavy black hair, purple eyes

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- Straight blue-black hair, hazel eyes

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- Wavy black hair, grey eyes

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- Long redish black hair, gold eyes

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- Black hair, blue eyes.

* * *

**What were your parents like?**

Sayuri in Act I (sayuri/garra)- I don't remember them well. Anyone who helped seal and defeat the demon in me, including my parents, became ill and died. My parents were also the raikage of the village so I didn't see them a lot. But I believe they loved me very much.

Sayuri in Act II (sayuri/hinata)- Their still alive and busy. Their members of the head branch of my clan. My father is the more understanding one though.

Sayuri in Act III (sayuri/kakashi)- My father was usually out on missions so I had to stay with my uncle alot. I don't want to talk about him.

Sayuri in Act IV (sayuri/lee)- My parents are…..well parents; Very perverted and loving. I guess I know where I get my perviness from. But I couldn't hate my dads for that, even if it gets me into some trouble. I love them both.

Sayuri in Act V (sayuri/neji)- My parents are the raikage of my village and they wanted a son to lead on their legacy but ended up with me. I don't have anything else to say about them.

**I just wanted to post this here so everyone who didn't see my journal entry (or when I add a new one) can know a little bit about my character in each act. Feel free to comment or ask questions. I love it when you do. **


End file.
